


Burying the Bone

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Mikey is captured, Rahzar decides to reap some benefits.





	Burying the Bone

It’s Bradford that gets him.

It’s embarrassing, actually. It had been a long time since the mutt had been any kind of an issue for them - seemingly always told to do stupid, side-jobs so he wouldn’t get in the way. Mikey honestly couldn’t blame Shredder considering the amount of fuck-ups he’d caused. If he weren’t gagged he would make sure the dog knew what he was thinking.

Despite his superiority complex on the situation, though, Mikey IS in trouble. What with Bradford hauling him down some dank and dark hallway and all, and because he can’t quite seem to wiggle his way outta this one.

“You’re not gettin’ away.” The dog growls, almost reaffirming Mikey’s thoughts, turning his head to look at him to which the turtle just glares; kicks and struggles a bit more. Bradford seems a bit unimpressed but doesn’t stop moving; at least, not until they reach a door.

The dog is still strong - stronger than Mikey remembers actually - demonstrated when he shoves Mikey head-first into the room in front of them with only one hand, the other being used to quickly close and lock the door tight as he himself steps in. The room is dank; stinks of wet dog and sweat and - more importantly - sex. It’s more than enough to make him wrinkle his beak. He looks desperately for a window - a vent; somewhere he can possible escape from - or at least air the room out a bit.

“It’s pointless.” Bradford’s right next to him, grabbing his hips in a way Mikey’s not all that fond of before pushing him forward, and Mikey’s too distracted to realise what’s in that direction. At least the bed is soft when Bradford slams him down onto it, though the covers feel greasy and not clean in the slightest. Makes his skin crawl all over.

Of course, he was still struggling through all of that; but the dog is a lot more imposing than Mikey could ever hope to be. Even as he undoes his bindings Mikey can’t quite seem to get the leverage on him he needs; his senses still dulled by whatever freaky drug they used to even get a chance at nabbing him. Bradford lazily waves Mikey’s attacks away, grinning and growling all at once as he reaches in and pins his arms down behind his head. “Down, pup.”

The bed sinks at either side of him, and Mikey’s only now dimly aware that Bradford’s cock is peeking out; being too focussed on his face before to even think of looking down. It’s weird; a half mix of canine and human but just as thick as Mikey had always fantasized. Though the blood-red colour makes it stand out pretty easily. Of course, Mikey’s more concerned about where it’s planning to go because he definitely had not booked a vacation for it inside him!

With the delicacy and grace of a cooked goose Mikey angles a flurry of kicks upwards and to both sides, maybe trying to catch the dog off-guard and take his balance out from underneath him. Mikey almost thinks it works, too, because Bradford does seem to wobble for just a moment like he’s away to fall.   
  
But no. Bradford’s just playing him, and the grin that breaks across his muzzle only seconds later is incredibly unnerving to Mikey. The panic only really breaks out though when heat begins building at the base of his tail; the dog sliding forward as he falls atop the turtle, pressing his muzzle against Mikey’s neck and inhaling deeply whilst he searches for an opening down below.

“Mm… I forget how pathetic you really are.” Bradford pulls back slowly, drowning out the turtle’s “Mmmphs” and “Mmms!” with a harsh laugh that seems to echo around the small room. Mikey can feel him rutting against his ass slowly and it’s really starting to freak him out! Before he can react to that, though, Two bony fingers slip in beneath his gag and press against his tongue, Bradford shifting his weight over him so that he can hold him with one hand. “Suck.”

Mikey can’t. It’s simply impossible with the gag between his teeth - and even if it weren’t he would be using them to chew this creep’s hand off! He wrinkles his nose and stands fast, leaning away from the freaky dog as best he can; legs kicking and wriggling in protest — right up until a searing pain pierces right through him.

Bradford’s cock is inside him; pushing and wriggling in between his tight, untouched cheeks. Mikey’s not sure he can describe the sensation as anything but pure agony and - and he can’t even scream; breath caught in a sharp gasp that, with the pressure of his tongue and the wedge Bradford’s created, is enough to push the gag right out of his mouth, leaving it dangling against his chin.

“N-No! No, take it oo-ooWt!” The shock passes quickly and Mikey’s eyes are wide and wet, yet Bradford merely grins and begins rutting into him dry. I-It fucking hurts! Mikey can feel that he’s not even in that far but o-oh god it hurts!

The fingers on his tongue press down insistently, digging the flesh into his own teeth. Bradford leans in close, breath hot against Mikey’s ear, “This is my kennel, kid. You’re mine - so suck.”

A sob escapes his throat and he shakes his head, not wanting to hear any of this, but when the pain flares up again he realises he has no choice. Clenching his eyes shut, he allows his throat to relax just enough so that he can start sucking on those thin fingers, noticing that the pain immediately ceases as he does so, Bradford having stopped moving entirely.

He’s manipulating him. Mikey knows that, but he has no choice. He’d take the shame over having his insides ripped up, and besides he can guess where this is going next. With a heavy sob, he continues slathering the digits, rolling his tongue up and around them until they’re wet.

Apparently satisfied with this, Bradford removes them slowly, grinning fiendishly as he also removes his cock. Mikey can’t bear to look at it but he can quite easily smell both it and the dog’s arousal; mixing in with the already heavy musk in the air and playing with Mikey’s own senses in a way he won’t dignify with words or reactions. A certain heat pooling to his groin that he can’t ignore for much longer. Bradford seems oblivious to this though and simply sets to work with his now-slick fingers, pressing them into the forced breach and lathering up Mikey’s insides.

Again, wordlessly satisfied, the dog wastes no time in forcing his cock right back in, and much to Mikey’s dismay it still stings like hell. He can stomach it now, though, but at the same time it’s easier for the mutant to get more and more of his cock in; and Mikey can feel every inch.

“Heh. You like that?” He shakes his head, ‘no’, but the taunting doesn’t stop. Now hilted, Bradford starts moving, not even bothering to pace himself; all so he can continue to grin at Mikey’s twisted facial expressions. “Gimme a break, turtle. I can tell — ” He slams himself in here, and Mikey howls in pain. “You’ve been wanting this for a while, huh?”

“No!” It’s a pathetic attempt, but Mikey doesn’t care. This was never what he wanted! T-There had been fantasies; long nights spent at the TV with a box of tissues; mornings where his covers were wet and stained; but not this!

But once again Bradford just simply isn’t listening, even going as far to adjust his voice so that it’s not so gravely; more like his original human voice. “But you’d want this from Chris, right?”

It’s like all of Mikey’s insides freeze whenever that voice comes out. It’s one he remembers all too well from too many memories he’d locked away. Shame washes over him and Mikey loses all semblance of his voice; easily losing himself to the constant rutting that wrecks his ass.

“I can tell, Michelangelo. I always knew.” Bradford continues, “Since that day you came to see me - I knew you had some kind of thing for me. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? All that time you wanted to spend so close to me?” The dog leans in, licking at Mikey’s wet face. He can’t speak; can’t do anything but shake his head and sob but - but he knows deep down that there’s truth there.

Then Bradford… No, Chris hilts completely, and Mikey finally cries out when that thick knot pushes through, lodging the dog inside him as wave after wave of hot cum spills into him.

“I know a bitch when I meet one.”

——

Everything’s hazy.

Mikey’s mind is awash with confusion and arousal; body numb and immovable. Bradford has him propped up on his lap, gently bouncing him on his lodged cock as much as the knot allows for whilst also slowly pumping Mikey’s own erection.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed.

“S-Stop…” The sob is quiet and croaky, almost as if he doesn’t mean it. Bradford has unclipped the gag from his head at some point and tossed it away. Mikey’s chin is damp with his own saliva. “Y-You’re a creep. A… A freak!”

Bradford merely grins at that, roughly squeezing Mikey’s cock, preventing him from cumming once more. “Nah, kid.

“That’s you.”


End file.
